


Aftermath

by mishmewisha



Category: Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Also kind of, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, i love the little gays, kind of, they're just baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmewisha/pseuds/mishmewisha
Summary: The morning after Alice ventures to Watcher World with her dad.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 19





	Aftermath

Alice sat alone in her bedroom, ignoring all the texts and notifications that were coming through on her phone. The night before she had been at Watcher World with her dad. The memories of nearly killing him and nearly getting killed had been plaguing her all through the night. She couldn’t get the image of Blinky’s stupid yellow eye or of her dad with the big, purple hammer or that freaky lady who returned her phone to her. Everything about it was off. 

It was all off except for the fact that Deb had cheated on her the night before. That was the one thing she was sure had happened that night. She had seen the photos of them sharing shots and blowing smoke into each other’s mouths. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in her mind. Deb had cheated on her with Ziggy. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. And the constant flow of concerned texts coming through from Deb wasn’t helping her forget. That’s why she was ignoring her phone even though it was buzzing nonstop. She didn’t want to talk to Deb. She just wanted to be left alone. Sadly, that dream would soon be shattered.

Deb had been trying to talk to Alice nonstop. She couldn’t figure out for the life of her why Alice wasn’t answering her. She had had a party the evening before but nothing had happened. She just hung out with her friends and they all got high together. Nothing else. She knew Alice had been at Watcher World with her dad at the same time and she was starting to wonder if something had happened. She didn’t get it. 

After a morning of being concerned and scared, she finally pushed herself out of her bed and drove over to the Woodward household. It wasn’t long before she was knocking on the door. The only problem was Bill was the one to answer the door. Not Alice. 

“Debra, She doesn’t want to talk to you right now. I would recommend you leave before you break her heart even more.” A strong opening line from Bill.

“What? Mr. Woodward, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Can I please just talk to Alice?” Deb pleaded, hoping to just get past the threshold. She could tell it probably wouldn’t work.

“I said no, Debra. Go home. She’ll talk to you when she’s ready. If ever.” And with that, Bill shut the door and walked away, leaving Deb on the steps more confused than ever. She sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration. If she couldn’t go through the front door, she’d find another way in. She had snuck in before and she could do it again.

Deb went around to the side of the house and walked to the base of a spindly oak tree that had to be at least a hundred years old. She looked around to make sure none of the neighbors were watching before beginning to scale the trunk. She crawled onto a big branch that nearly ran into the house and knocked on a window. It was Alice’s window. The blinds were drawn closed so she didn’t even know if Alice was in there. But her suspicion was soon confirmed by a familiar voice coming from inside.

“Go away, Deb!” Alice called from inside, obviously not all too happy with the situation.

“Alice, I don’t know what I did! Can we talk, please?” Deb called back, slight pain in her voice.

Alice huffed and pushed herself up before walking to the window. She opened her curtains and pushed her window open. “What?” She said, her voice turning from sadness to annoyance now that she just had to talk. 

Deb furrowed her eyebrows. She really couldn’t figure out what she had done. “Why haven’t you been answering me? And why are you so mad at me? I don’t know what I did.”

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Alice exclaimed. She went and sat on her bed, arms crossed and everything.

“What? Alice!” Deb hopped in the window and followed her to her bed. “I’m serious! I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You- you cheated on me with Ziggy last night, Deb!” Alice finally said. There were already tears lining her eyes. “I’m not too stupid to notice!”

Deb froze. She knew that didn’t happen. Even if she was high she would’ve known if that happened. “No, I didn’t, Alice. What are you talking about?”

Alice sniffed, trying to hold back her tears but failing miserably. “I- I saw the pictures, Deb! You were drinking and dancing and smoking and doing all these things. And it just so happened to be on the night that I wouldn’t be able to be there!”

Deb’s eyebrows knitted together as she sat down next to Alice. “Alice, I don’t know what you saw but that didn’t happen. We just hung out. I barely even talked to Zigs last night.”

Alice shook her head, grabbing her phone and pulling up Deb’s Instagram profile. “No, no, I saw the photos. I lost my phone but when I got it back they were all there. You- you were blowing smoke into each other’s mouths and- and drinking and. . .” She looked at all the photos from the party the night before. None of them were what she remembered. Deb was in the same spot but they were all either with different people or she was by herself. It didn’t make sense. “What? No, this- this isn’t what I saw. You were with Ziggy and you were doing all these things and-”

“Hey, Alice, it’s okay.” Deb quickly cut her off. She didn’t know what had happened but something happened. “I promise to you I didn’t cheat, okay? Nothing happened last night.”

Alice shook her head, setting her phone back onto the bed. “No, Deb, everything happened last night! I almost shot my dad in the head and- and he almost smashed me with a giant hammer and Blinky was always watching!” 

Deb furrowed her eyebrows. “Alice, Blinky is just some mascot thing. What are-”

“No, Deb! He’s always watching!” Alice said. She was having a revelation. “Shit!” She grabbed her phone and tossed it out the window, watching it shatter into purple shards on the tree root below. 

Deb stood up just in time to watch the phone break. She didn’t know what was happening. “Alice, what the hell is going on?” She asked, not sure what else to say.

“Blinky, Deb! He makes everyone go crazy and there were these bird monster things and one of them got whacked in the head and. . .and I’m scared. He’s watching, Deb.” Alice sat back on the bed, tears beginning to overflow. She buried her face in her hands. She didn’t know what to do. 

Deb glanced at the broken phone once more. It wasn’t supposed to be purple. She sat down next to Alice, hed hand running up and down her back to help her calm down. “Hey. Blinky’s not watching you. He’s just some theme park mascot. And if he is. . .i’ll take that pervert down for you. You don’t have to worry about him. Promise.”

Alice sniffed and cuddled into Deb’s chest, the last of her tears falling. Deb hadn’t cheated on her. That was all she had wanted to know. She felt like she had other problems instead. “I think I do, Deb. I- I’m scared.” She said softly, her arms snaking around her partner’s waist.

“Hey,” Deb replied, one arm moving around Alice’s waist and another one moving to rest in her hair. “Nothing is going to happen. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Alice nodded softly, pulling her girlfriend closer. “Okay. . .Stay with me?” 

“Always.”

And there they stayed for the rest of the weekend, only moving if they had to. Alice needed the comfort of having Deb around and Deb needed to know that Alice wasn’t still mad. Thankfully, they both got those wishes. But knowing Hatchetfield, it wouldn’t be too long before everything had shattered into bits just like Alice’s phone had.

**Author's Note:**

> wacky wacky. thanks for reading!


End file.
